Lion Heart
by Steel Flames
Summary: Draco Malfoy is unexpectedly sorted into Gryffindor.


Harry Potter watched from his trunk as the skinny, blonde boy from The Alley ducked out from under the firm hold of his father and between two vicious, obese boys. After a few firm words from the tall, blonde aristocrat the menacing boys each took one of the blonde's arms and marched him onto the train.

The raven on Harry's shoulder fluttered, nipping her wizard's before taking off. She would meet him at Hogwarts. The wizard climbed from his perch on the new trunk and with a wave of his hand it was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He tucked the trunk into the pocket of his baggy jeans, flipped up the hood of his black pullover and boarded the train. He found the red headed boy he'd followed through the train station in an empty compartment; he was surprised to see the boy alone as he'd seen him board the train with three other red headed boys.

"Hello," Harry said, knocking on the compartment door, "May I?"

The redhead nodded, eyes going wide when Harry's new familiar slithered out from beneath his collar. "Mate, don't panic," the boy said, voice high and squeaky, "but you've got a snake around your neck." Harry took the bench across from the boy.

"That just Iris," Harry said, stroking the snake's scaly white head, "She's an old friend. Name's Harry by the way."

"Ron," the redhead said, taking Harry's hand. Ron took in his new friend. The most defining thing about him was his eyes, cloaked in long lashes, green as emeralds, piercing as battery acid and far too wise. His dark, messy hair stuck out from beneath his hood, looking as if it was growing every which way. His cheekbones were high, nose straight, jaw strong. He had all the makings of a pure blood, save his worn clothes and nonchalant mannerism.

The lithe blonde boy from The Alley peaked his head into their compartment, snooty mask flying over his face as soon as he saw it was taken. Harry ignored him as he began to speak, watching instead the way his hands clenched when the obese boys, Crabb and Goyle, brushed against him. The tone of the blonde's, Draco's, voice was monotonous, meant to sound bored, coming across as rehearsed. When the boy was escorted from their car Harry turned to Ron.

"He didn't believe a word of that, save his name," Harry said, reclining back on the bench. He sent a tendril of magic to keep the door from opening again until they were ready to leave, "I doubt he gives a shite what family you're from or if I was raised by muggles."

"He's a Malfoy," Ron grumbled, "That's all they care about."

Harry shook his head, "Not Draco."

x.X.x.X.

That first glimpse of Hogwarts felt like coming home. Harry gasped as he felt her magic envelop him; Hogwarts was strong, full of old magic. Harry sent bursts of his own magic into the protective layer surrounding the castle. He grinned when his own bottle green magic twined around the other strands, weaving the web like dome tighter.

The other first years were entranced by the ceiling, so Harry looked up, painting a look of wonder on his face. The magic was simple, he didn't understand why it was so exciting to the others, the magic in the tables was far more brilliant. And why was no one paying attention to the waist high little creatures with big floppy ears and eyes like tennis balls standing against the wall watching them.

Harry grinned when he saw the man who gifted him the raven. He'd broke down the door of the remote house his muggle relieves had dragged him to and delivered his letter of Acceptance to Hogwarts. He apparated Harry to Diagon Alley and introduced him to his goblin, Ragnok. Ragnok had helped Harry secure his vaults, making it impossible for anyone but the emerald eyed wizard to access them. The Goblin had also made him aware that he was heir to both House Potter and House Black, through his godfather. He wore the heir rings and would become Lord upon his sixteenth birthday.

The professor had helped Harry gather his school suplies in an efficient manner , only spending unnecessary time gathering potions supplies. Although the man seemed reluctant to speak with Harry, he talked in great lengths with the man who owned the apothecary shop. Harry was fit for robes beside whom he now knew to be Draco. He had stood stoic through their encounter, back stiff, jaw clenched. Harry had winced, recognizing the unconscious shield Draco's magic was making from the times Uncle Vernon had knocked him around too hard.

The blonde wizard seemed to be doing better now. He must've taken a healing potion as his magic was more dispersed over his body. The first year's magic was wild and loose, this was what he was used to seeing. Even muggles had a core, even if it wasn't strong enough to react with other energy. But the wizards and witches gathered in the hall had most of their magic bunched up in one hand. Harry would have to be careful not to allow this to happen to his own magic; he might become dependant on his new wand.

The Headmaster in particular had a sickly yellow core and deceitful blue eyes. Harry watched him carefully as his deputy read a list of names. His magic was old and familiar; Harry saw red when he recognized it. That was the magic that left him with the Dursleys and had wrapped around their house, trying to keep him from doing magic, before he destroyed it. Iris hissed calming words in his ear till he calmed, urging him to leave thoughts of Dumbledore behind and watch the ceremony.

Draco Malfoy sat beneath the sorting hat far longer than anyone expected. His sorting into Gryffindor was met with reluctant claps from a handful of lions and blatant glares from most everyone else. The professor, Snape, seemed genuinely concerned for Draco's wellbeing as the blonde perched on the edge of the bench.

The sorting hat pressed around Harry's mind, sitting outside his occelmentry barriers for three and a half minutes. "Where shall I place you then, young wizard?" The hat asked, "If you will not show me where you belong?"

A mirthless laugh ran through Harry's mind, "I belong nowhere." The hat was suddenly assaulted with every memory Harry had of the Dursleys and their refusal to accept anything about the young wizard.

"Their abuse has only made your magic stronger, brave lion," the hat said, voice uncharacteristically solemn, "I shall place you in GRYFFINDOR." Cheers rang throughout the hall as Harry went to sit with his house. He was The Harry Potter. The cheers cut off abruptly as The Boy-Who-Lived sat next to Draco, between him and the rest of the Gryffindors.

Two redheads with their magic tied and tangled together, eyed their little brother strangely when he sat across from Draco. Ron trusted his new friend's judgment, he'd been watching the emerald eyed wizard carefully and there was definitely more to him than met the eye.

x.X.x.X.

Hogwarts' magic was especially strong around Gryffindor tower. The strange creatures followed them inside, staying as McGonagall give her speech about Gryffindor ideals. When the stern witch left the common room, the students headed up to their dorms. On the left side of the room were Seamus, Dean and Neville's beds, on the right were Ron's, Draco's, and Harry's. They each had a small desk to the right of their bed.

Trunks and animal cages had made their way to the ends of each bed. On was empty and Harry assumed this must be his. As the boys rooted around in their trunks one of the little creatures approached Harry it made a popping sound before speaking. "Master Harry Potter, Sir," it squeaked, looking nervous, "house elves is being sorry, we is not being able to find Master Harry Potter Sir's trunk."

"That's alright," Harry said, smiling reassuringly, "I brought it with me." He pulled it from his pocket, placed it on the ground and waved his hand over it so the trunk would resize. The creature watched him do magic with wide eyes before making the popping sound again.

"Can Harry Potter Sir be seeing Lozzy?" It squeaked excitedly. Harry nodded, arching an eyebrow in question. "Harry Potter Sir, Lozzy is being invisible to wizards." Harry shrugged, strange things always happened around him, why should now be any different.

"Good night, Lozzy," the emerald eyed wizard said softly, so his dorm mates wouldn't hear. The house elf nearly fainted with happiness.

"Bes having a good night as well, Harry Potter Sir," Lozzy said, before slipping from the dorm. Most of the other boys were changing into their bed clothes, save Draco, who was sitting cross legged on his bed reading a potions book. Harry lifted Iris from around his neck, under his robes, and settles her on his pillow. He undid his robes, putting them on a muggle hanger and hanging them on the beam at the foot of his bed for tomorrow. He undid his jeans and folded them, placing them in the clothing compartment of his trunk. When he pulled his t shirt over his head he was met with abhorrent gasps.

He glanced over his scarred shoulder to meet his dorm mates eyes. They were all glued on his back, covered in thin strips from belt marks and jagged lines from cracking in the hot summer sun it was a mess. He had not an ounce of fat on him, working near constantly had left him with tan skin and lean, strong muscle.

"Grew up with muggles who tried to beat the magic out of me," Harry explained before climbing into bed with a small stack of textbooks. He would read the first few chapters in each book, so he wouldn't be completely incompetent.

At least his reveal seemed to shock the rowdy dorm into silence. Neville grabbed a worn Herbology text that looked far above their level. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sat on one of their beds, talking quietly amongst themselves. Draco still sat in his uniform, looking unaffected by Harry's state and Ron looked as if he was debating coming over to speak with him.

Iris slithered up his arm and around his neck, "Hatchling, you've had a long day. Relax in your nest and sleep."

"I'll sleep once I finish this chapter," he hissed, stroking her smooth scales absent-mindedly. His magic leaped to the ready when a sharp intake of breath was heard to his left. High levels of shock and a bit of fear filled the air.

"Blimey, mate," Ron whispered in shocked awe, "You can talk to snakes?" The Book in Draco's lap had snapped shut and ice blue eyes were glued to the ivory snake draped around his neck.

"I've always been able to," Harry said with a shrug. "Thought it was a wizard thing."

Draco shook his head, "Only the very powerful ones. It's a rare gift."

x.X.x.X.

Harry's eyes flew open; he moved swiftly to a crouch and peeked out from a crack in his curtains. The magic in the room shifted drastically as someone woke and was moving about. Draco, in forest green silk pajamas, gathered his shower things and a fresh uniform before slipping from the room. Almost twelve minutes later he returned and climbed back into bed.

The other boys soon began to wake, stumbling drowsily for the showers. The returned with rumpled uniforms, from spending the night on the floor, and bleary eyes. Harry climbed from his bed, prodding Ron awake on his way and showered off himself. He was thankful for his foresight as he slipped his uniform on over a pair of jeans and a button down. He'd gotten a whole new wardrobe in Diagon Alley; all he'd had were Dudley's old things. He had enough family money to last him more than a few lifetimes, even if all the investments he made tanked.

An owl dropped a howler on Draco's plate during breakfast. The harsh words of Lucius Malfoy rang throughout the hall. Draco Malfoy was officially disowned. He was left to the mercy of Lord Black. Draco paled, fleeing the dining hall. Harry found him curled up in a ball on his bed. "Sod off, Potter," He mumbled tiredly, "I'd like to be alone."

"No," Harry said softly, climbing onto the bed beside him, "You wouldn't." He leaned against Draco's headboard, running his hands through the boy's silky, platinum hair. "I happen to know Lord Black," He offered nonchalantly after a long stretch of silence, "He tends to be a tad bit protective of his friends." Harry held his Lordship ring in Draco's line of sight, smiling lightly at the disbelieving gasp. "He's not going to let anything happen to you," Harry promised softly as Draco turned and buried his head in Harry's robes. The raven haired Gryffindor held him as he wept, too small frame shaking violently with each sob.

"As Lord Black he's under my protection, " Harry informed his dormates as they filed in an hour later.

Seamus Finnigan merely nodded, "He's a Gryffindor, one of us." Ron grinned at the Irishman's easy acceptance of his newfound friends, dropping on the bed next to Harry and a sleeping Draco.

"You missed potions, mate," the redhead said with a grimace, "Snape's bloody barmy. He'll probably chop you and Mal-Black up for potions ingredients."

Neville shuddered and nodded, "He's truly horrible, Harry."

"He's not so bad," Harry said with a shrug, "He took me to Diagon and helped me with my Lordships." The other boys were enthralled by Harry's tales of the stoic, but caring professor Snape. Gryffindor's girls were soon informed and Snape, to say the least, was unpleasantly shocked when not a single first year Gryffindor was intimated by him the next day.


End file.
